La teoría de la felicidad
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: Ser feliz no siempre es una tarea fácil, y aún más siendo un adolescente. Tristezas y alegrías, triunfos y fracasos. Todo tiene una relación continua. ¿Existe una persona que nos haga permanecer felices por siempre? Esta es mi teoría de la felicidad. ¿Te atreves a descubrir la tuya?
1. Cambios

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están todos? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, esta vez traigo un nuevo fanfic pero este, será un poquito distinto a los otros. La temática será simple, no tendrá tantos líos y se centrara en la realidad. Lo pensé hace un mes aproximadamente pero necesitaba complementarlo lo más que pudiera y creo que el resultado que he logrado, me ha convencido. Será una serie de drabbles. Bien, sin más, espero les guste. A continuación les dejo un pequeño prólogo, pero antes el disclaimer, aclaraciones y demás detalles.

"_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia."_

Nombre del fic: **La teoría de la felicidad**

Género: **Amistad/Drama/Familia/Humor/Romance**

Summary: **"Ser feliz no siempre es una tarea fácil, y aún más siendo un adolescente. Tristezas y alegrías, triunfos y fracasos. Todo tiene una relación continua. ¿Existe una persona que nos haga permanecer felices por siempre? Esta es mi teoría de la felicidad. ¿Te atreves a descubrir la tuya?"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Prólogo: **Cambios**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Es difícil, ¿cierto? Ser adolescente hoy en día representa una ardua labor. Los adultos en vez de comprendernos, terminan por imponernos cargas más pesadas. Esta es la etapa que debemos disfrutar puesto que solo se presenta una vez en la vida. Las alegrías, los dramas, los arranques de hormonas, el ser impulsivo por primera vez...Ese sentimiento genuino de juventud. Se dice que es también el momento donde conocemos nuestras amistades y es donde se define cuales son temporales y cuales duran para toda la vida. Pero no todo es color de rosa.

Es aquí donde comenzamos a cambiar tanto emocional y psicológicamente como físicamente. Empezamos a revelarnos contra nuestros padres, alegando que ellos no nos entienden. Cualquier orden por parte de otra dirigida hacia nosotros nos disgusta. Somos una bomba de tiempo y cualquier pequeña incomodidad, es capaz de desatar una oleada de la cual, no cualquiera sale ileso.

También, es la época donde experimentamos eso a lo que muchos llaman "amor" o reducido a grandes términos "enamoramiento". Si bien algo es cierto, es que suceden cosas muy curiosas. Aquellos chicos que un principio considerábamos una molestia por un minúsculo detalle, ocupan la mayor parte de nuestros pensamientos. Algo similar ocurre con los chicos. Ambos lados tratan de captar la atención del otro; las relaciones cambian constantemente. Pero hay una parte esencial en esto: Cuando la relación se acaba, se viene un huracán que trae consigo diversos sentimientos, destacando tristeza, enojo, frustración, negación, incluso si estábamos muy enamorados, depresión. Sin embargo, esto es necesario para aprender y quizás mas adelante nos sea de ayuda.

Por último, estamos en una constante búsqueda de la felicidad. ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos para ser felices? ¿Cuál es el secreto para obtenerla? Son interrogantes sin aparentes respuestas. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una hipótesis, cada uno tiene una idea distinta y cada uno posee...Su propia teoría de la felicidad...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bien, seré honesta. No quise dar muchos detalles a grandes rasgos, así que por eso he hecho este diminuto prólogo. En el siguiente capítulo, dará comienzo la historia y como ya es costumbre podrán participar. Eso sí, solo aceptare únicamente a **8 personas**. No más y no menos, puesto que yo me confundo con mucha facilidad. Por favor, envíenme sus fichas lo más rápido que se pueda, ya que si no, no me es posible continuar la historia. Si no se llegaran a completar los cupos, pues ya me encargare yo de eso. Aquí les dejo la ficha.

*Nombre japonés

*Edad [13-14-15]

*Apariencia [Esta vez, dejare que la describan como gusten. Detallada o no, será como ustedes se acomoden]

*Personalidad [Este punto si lo quiero detallado pues el fic está centrado en esto más que nada y si solo me ponen unas palabras, no puedo desarrollar completamente al personaje]

*Status [Breve resumen de su vida. Su familia, algunos hechos importantes que hayan sucedido a lo largo de su vida. Sean creativos, ya que esto será esencial]

*Gustos

*Disgustos

*Pasatiempos

*Metas

*Pareja [Este punto es opcional. En caso de rellenar este punto, no se puede elegir a **Nagumo Haruya**, **Fudo Akio**, **Reina Yagami**, **Suzuno Fuusuke** y **Toramaru Utsunomiya**]

*Extras [Alguna otra cosa que quieran agregar]

Sin más que decirles, me despido por el momento. ¡Matta ne, Yatze!

**Próximo capítulo: **La rutina de nunca acabar

**Fecha de actualización: **9 de abril


	2. La rutina de nunca acabar

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, tal como lo prometí, aquí traigo para ustedes la actualización de este fic. Antes de iniciar, quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas:

*Valentine-J

*253Bako

*Lía-chan555

*Haruhi-nya

*Tami Shindou

*Kira 4-Hundred

*TatiaOtaku

*Auroxx G. Hernandess

*Laura Excla Red Racer

*Roshi Matsumoto

*YuiKotegawaMin

Enserio que les agradezco por sus comentarios y por haberme enviado sus OC. Me alegra mucho saber, que les agrada la historia. Ahora sí, sin más, iniciemos este primer capítulo.

"_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia. Tampoco me pertenecen los OC. De Lía-chan555, Tami Shindou, Laura Excla Red Racer, 253Bako, Roshi Matsumoto y Auroxx G. Hernandess. Solo me pertenecen mis OC."_

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes serán nombrados por sus nombres originales

*Los personajes tendrán entre 13, 14 y 15 años

*No todos los OC. Estarán en el mismo Instituto.

*No todos los OC. Saldrán en este capitulo

*Contiene ciertas escenas con intento de humor

Nombre del fic: **La teoría de la felicidad**

Género: **Amistad/Drama/Familia/Humor/Romance**

Summary: **"Ser feliz no siempre es una tarea fácil, y aún más siendo un adolescente. Tristezas y alegrías, triunfos y fracasos. Todo tiene una relación continua. ¿Existe una persona que nos haga permanecer felices por siempre? Esta es mi teoría de la felicidad. ¿Te atreves a descubrir la tuya?"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Capítulo 1: **La rutina de nunca acabar**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas color lavanda que cubrían sus ventanas. La joven de cabellos azabaches y mechones blancos hizo una mueca de disgusto en cuanto escucho el insoportable ruido del despertador. Puso sobre su rostro una de sus almohadas y se giró a la pared con intenciones de continuar dormida. Pero tal parecía que el despertador no se daría por vencido esta vez y empezó a sonar más fuerte mientras daba pequeños saltos en la mesita de noche. El ruido se prolongó más y más hasta que, cansada de eso, la chica silenció de un golpe al despertador, mandándolo al suelo. Un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios una vez que sentó al borde de la cama. Sus ojos, los cuales eran también de un frío color azabache, se fijaron en el calendario. Lunes, ¿Por qué de todos los días tenía que ser lunes? Escucho unos pasos y la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente. Un chico de llamativos cabellos castaños claros con un estilo bastante peculiar, con un toque rebelde, juvenil y desordenado en conjunto con su piel, de un tono bronceado, estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con su uniforme ya puesto. Sus ojos ambarinos, con un brillo lleno de alegría y sinceridad, observaron el despertador a mitad de la habitación, que entonaba una desafinada melodía. Una sonrisa nerviosa se cruzó por su rostro mientras su hermana se estiraba. Observo los alborotados cabellos negros intentando no dejar escapar una carcajada:

-Ah, ¿Debo preguntar que le ocurrió al despertador?-Pregunto el castaño levantando el aparato para ponerlo en la mesita de noche.

-¿No es obvio lo que le paso? Hiroshi-nii.-Dijo la ojinegra con las manos en las caderas a lo que el castaño rio.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ah, nada, Kyo. Yuri ya está lista, solo estábamos esperando a alguien que se le han pegado las sabanas.-Dijo Hiroshi cruzado de brazos tras controlar su risa-Kyoka, te lo dije. No te quedes despierta hasta tarde viendo esa maratón, pero nunca me escuchas.

-Era interesante y casi nunca pasan esas películas.-Se defendió Kyoka cepillando su cabello mientras su hermano se limitaba a negar reprobatoriamente.

-Bueno, mejor apresúrate Kyoka.-Dijo Hiroshi rendido para salir de la habitación.- ¡Recuerda que a primera hora tienes el examen de matemáticas!

-Sí, claro…-Dijo la pelinegra cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Cinco…Cuatro…Tres…Dos…Uno…-Conto Hiroshi al bajar el ultimo escalón y sentarse en la sala con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Espera! ¡El examen!-Grito la pelinegra a lo que a Yuriko le resbalo una gotita estilo anime por la sien.

-Kyo-one-chan no va a cambiar nunca.-Dijo Yuriko riendo nerviosamente.

Por las calles se escuchaba el ruido de los automóviles, las voces de los dependientes de cada pequeño negocio establecido y también la de los estudiantes que se dirigían a sus institutos. Como era de esperarse, algunos iban con pesadez mientras otros iban conversando con sus amistades. Las flores de cerezo caían al suelo y otras eran llevadas por la brisa veraniega. Al menos el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado en aquella mañana. Sus cabellos castaños habanos, los cuales le llegaban prolijos hasta la cintura, rectos y lacios de manera uniforme se mecían de un lado a otro conforme caminaba. El flequillo, largo y desordenado que poseía, le caía en puntas hacia sus ojos, los cuales eran de un hermoso azul cielo. Dos mechones largos, terminados en punta, enmarcaban su rostro hasta llegar a sus hombros. Era de figura menuda, pequeña y delgada, un poco baja y de tez nívea. La joven caminaba mientras observaba a su alrededor pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Dudosa, volvió su vista atrás y noto que la voz pertenecía a una joven cabellos rosados ondulados y largos hasta media espalda, con algunas puntas más largas que otras. Poseía un flequillo de lado un poco corto con las puntas onduladas hacia arriba, los mechones de los lados eran un poco más largos y tenían ligeras ondas en ellos, las cuales eran separadas por una diadema negra. Sus ojos eran de un llamativo café claro y su piel era blanca, de un tono níveo.

-Buenos días, Kasumi-san.-Saludo la joven de ojos azul cielo a lo que la chica sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días, Himeko-san.-Respondió Kasumi a lo que Himeko solo se limitó a asentir.-Vaya, el fin de semana se ha pasado muy rápido.

-Ha-Hai Kasumi-san.-Dijo Himeko mientras caminaban al Instituto y sostenía unos libros que durante el fin de semana, había estado leyendo.

-¿Y estudiaste para los exámenes?-Pregunto Kasumi y la castaña se limitó a asentir mientras observaba el cielo.-Me imagine que sí.

-Se-será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde.-Contesto Himeko y la pelirrosa asintió para que ambas apresuraran su paso.

-En el Instituto Imperial-

Mientras las clases iniciaban, algunos estudiantes se dedicaban a dar un pequeño paseo por las diferentes áreas del colegio. Una chica de largos, lacios y sedosos cabellos miel con destellos rubios, los cuales le llegaban hasta las caderas se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del invernadero del colegio. Sus ojos de un hermoso rojo esmeralda que obtenían un brillo burlón, sensual y provocativo se mantenían fijos en los tulipanes que estaban junto a los lirios. Era delgada, de buen cuerpo el cual la mayoría de las estudiantes envidiaba, de estatura normal, un tanto baja de estatura, de tez nívea que recordaba a la porcelana. El reloj que estaba en la parte superior del invernadero, marcaba las 7:45, lo que decía que dentro de poco tendría que irse a clases. Como era de esperarse, como cada mañana, las puertas se abrieron y una joven de cabellos negros como la misma noche un poco más abajo de la espalda con las ultimas partes desiguales y un flequillo cayendo de lado izquierdo, ojos verde esmeralda con un brillo burlón, tez morena, de buen cuerpo, delgada, y estatura moderada puso sus cosas sobre otra de las bancas del invernadero.

-Supuse que estarías aquí, ¿Eh?-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo de brazos cruzados a lo que la pelimiel le miro.- ¿Sigues viendo los tulipanes?

-Sí, me traen muchos recuerdos.-Dijo la pelimiel sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la banca.-Y este es el único lugar al que nadie viene si no es por las prácticas.

-¿No será que te recuerdan al tulipán andante?- Pregunto la ojiesmeralda a lo que la pelimiel se sonrojo fuertemente.- He dado en el clavo, Laura.

-¡Cállate Shin!-Dijo Laura mientras Shin reía ante la reacción de su amiga.-E-eso no es verdad.

-Nee, tu sonrojo no dice lo mismo, Laura.-Contesto Shin y la ojiroja soltó un quejido. Punto para mí, pensó en su interior la pelinegra.-Vale, vale, por el momento no diré más.

-En la secundaria Kidokawa Seishuu-

El chico se detuvo en la entrada para observar por los lados. El reloj marcaba que faltaba 10 minutos para entrar. ¿Se le habría hecho tarde como las veces anteriores? Quizás, pues si algo sabía, es que esa chica no era tan puntual a veces. Dio un pesado suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kyoka se detuvo a pocos pasos de la entrada algo agitada y al ver al chico sonrió levemente. Era de cabellos negros azabache que caían en frente por mechones cortos en puntas hacia los lados, con un par de melenas que iban entrecruzadas por en medio de su rostro y dos mechones que caían de lado a la altura de sus ojos, dándole una apariencia rebelde y masculina; este llegaba hasta la media altura de su cuello con dos largos mechones que rebasaban levemente esa zona. Alto y de un físico atlético, delgado, pero con un cuerpo joven de corporales bien marcados, sin exagerar su condición. De rasgos físicos varoniles comenzando con sus ojos atrayentes de un color marrón muy oscuro acompañados de una pupila igual al color del carbón, que le daba un toque profundo, una nariz afilada como recta y junto con unos pómulos definidos que daban contraste a su piel morena de un tono claro que difiere su semblante donde siempre mostraba un gesto burlón y atrayente. A punto de dar el siguiente paso, una joven le detuvo mientras le daba un empujón con el hombro. Era de cabellos azulados opacos, ojos rosados, piel nívea y estatura normal.

-¿Quieres hacerte un lado?-Dijo la chica de ojos rosados con una sonrisa burlona y la nombrada le miro molesta.-No estorbes Matsumoto.

-Aquí la única que estorba eres tú, Saeki.-Respondió bajamente Kyoka cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se giró.- ¿Attakai?

-No te rebajes a su nivel, Kyoka.-Exclamo Attakai. El chico era de baja estatura, como 1,57, y físico delgado pero flexible. De piel clara, tersa y aterciopelada, cabello negro azabache, corto y liso, manteniendo rapadas las sienes y la nuca. Sus ojos eran medianos y finos de color negro, los cuales iban escondidos tras unos lentes ovalados de armazón delgado, también negro.

-Pero, ella…-La ojinegra replico pero al ver que el chico arqueo la ceja, suspiro y no dijo mas.-Bien, de acuerdo.

-¡Hey, Attakai, Kyoka!-Grito el chico de ojos marrones un poco impaciente a lo que ambos se giraron.-¡Vamos!

-Vamos o nos dejaran a Akeru, a ti y a mí fuera del examen.-Dijo Attakai reanudando el paso junto a la chica.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Bien, aquí termina este primer capítulo! Lamento si es algo corto y no tiene mucha coherencia pero últimamente estoy dando muchas vueltas y tengo también que terminar los capítulos de "Más que simples sueños", "Mirage" y "Kurimuzon Kakumei". Como pueden darse cuenta, la mayoría se conoce y habrá quienes no. También como explique al principio, no todos van a estar en el mismo Instituto. De hecho, ya tengo donde va cada OC. A continuación les dejo la lista. Lo hice como mejor pudiera acoplarme y los Institutos que elegí, son los que más conozco.

[Instituto Raimon]

*Himeko Takahashi

*Kasumi Ban

*Izumi Ichijou

*Aoi Kiriya

[Instituto Imperial]

*Laura Excla

*Shin Sumira

*Tetsuya Uchiha

* Mei Kobayama

[Instituto Kidokawa Seishuu]

*Akeru Purotekuta Hogosha

*Attakai Yoshikawa

*Kirara Saeki

*Kyoka Matsumoto

[Instituto Zeus]

*Yuriko Matsumoto

*Hyuuga Sumira

*Hiroshi Matsumoto

*Kora Izumi

Si hubiera alguna objeción, pueden decírmela por MP. Sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes. ¡Matta ne, Yatze!

Próximo capítulo: **Blanco y Negro**

Próxima actualización: **16 de abril**


	3. Blanco y Negro

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, hoy traigo para ustedes la actualización prometida. Pensé que tendría ciertos problemas porque estoy a semanas de culminar el semestre en la prepa y tengo deberes por montón, pero a final de cuentas si pude hacerlo. Sin más que decirles por el momento, más que agradecerles por sus comentarios que no saben cuánto me animan a seguir. Lamento si me he tardado y no pude actualizar a la fecha establecida, pero me quitaron la Internet y en parte por eso también era difícil actualizar. Ahora sí, iniciemos este fic.

"_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia. Tampoco me pertenecen los OC. De Valentine-J, Haruhi-nya, TatiaOtaku, Kira 4-Hundred y YuiKotegawaMin. Solo me pertenecen mis OC."_

Aclaraciones:

*En este capítulo saldrán los personajes OC que faltaron

*Los personajes tendrán entre 13,14 y 15 años

*No todos los OC estarán en el mismo Instituto o salón

*Contiene ciertas escenas con toques de humor

Nombre del fic: **La teoría de la felicidad**

Género: **Amistad/Drama/Familia/Humor/Romance**

Summary: **"Ser feliz no siempre es una tarea fácil, y aún más siendo un adolescente. Tristezas y alegrías, triunfos y fracasos. Todo tiene una relación continua. ¿Existe una persona que nos haga permanecer felices por siempre? Esta es mi teoría de la felicidad. ¿Te atreves a descubrir la tuya?"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Capítulo 2: **Blanco y Negro**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Instituto Zeus-

Observo fijamente la hoja que hace 10 minutos el profesor había puesto en los pupitres de cada uno. El constante tic-tac de las manecillas del reloj estaba poniéndolo más tenso. Examen, la palabra que más disgusto le causaba. Todos los grupos del tercer año, estaban en examen mientras los de segundo y primero tenían oportunidad de seguir estudiando, pues su prueba tocaba después del receso. Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos rubios, y alborotados, los cuales contrastaban con su piel vainilla, su complexión delgada, su altura y por si fuera poco su buen cuerpo. Sus ojos color esmeralda buscaron algo en lo cual pudiera apoyarse para contestar, un pequeño indicio. No es que no hubiera estudiado, si lo había hecho pero el problema era que, cuando se disponía a dar un repaso de última hora, el profesor entro sin previo aviso, haciendo guardar a todos el silencio y los libros y cosas relacionados con la prueba. La mayoría de sus compañeros, y él, sabían lo importante que este examen era, aunque a otros pues simplemente no les interesaba mucho en lo absoluto. _Que suerte tienen Kora, Yuriko y Hiroshi_, pensó el chico algo rendido en su interior.

-Hey…Hyuuga…-Susurro uno de los chicos que se sentaba detrás del rubio, a lo que él, solo atino a girar disimuladamente el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres? Akira.-Contesto bajamente Hyuuga mientras intentaba entender la pregunta 4 del examen.

-Esto… ¿Puedes pasarme algunas respuestas?-Respondió también bajamente Akira a lo que el rubio frunció levemente el ceño.

-Con esfuerzo puedo contestar el examen…-Dijo Hyuuga a lo que Akira soltó un leve quejido.

-Vamos, Sumira. Por favor, te lo agradeceré. Sabes que estoy en peligro de reprobar.-Protesto bajamente Akira y el chico volvió a negarse nuevamente.

-Sumira, Aihara…-Llamó la atención a ambos el profesor mientras todos proseguían con su examen. El rubio soltó un bajo insulto y se giró a su examen.-Es su segunda llamada de atención. Si siguen así, les quitare el examen a ambos.

-No se preocupe, Kimura-sensei.-Dijo Akira con las manos tras su cabeza-Solo le estaba pidiendo unas cuantas preguntitas.

-Akira, idiota…-Musitó Hyuuga dejando caer su rostro sobre la butaca mientras todos los de su alrededor le miraban con una gota estilo anime. Tosió un poco para pisarle el pie a lo que el chico se cubrió la boca para no gritar.-No seas impertinente.

-Instituto Imperial-

El chico sonrió al ver que casi terminaba. El tiempo asignado por el profesor, le era más que suficiente y aun tendría tiempo de sobra para seguir estudiando. Sus orbes aperlados, en conjunto con sus cabellos largos sobre sus rodillas, lisos de un color negro con reflejos morados oscuros, se centraron en el siguiente cuestionamiento. Pero antes de que pudiese responder, encontró un papelito en la esquina de su butaca. Dudoso, lo tomo sin que el profesor le viera y leyó su contenido. Una gotita imaginaria recorrió su sien una vez que descifro el contenido. Miró a la ventana, quizás el mensaje no iba para él. Nuevamente otra papelito pero ahora en forma de un pequeño avión cayó en la esquina de su butaca. Al volver a leer, encontró el casi mismo contenido pero ahora con una diferente pregunta. Negó para empezar a contestar otra vez, y otra notita cayó en su butaca. Esto comenzaba a serle molesto, así que busco quien era el dueño o dueña. La chasquilla recta sobre su frente, junto a dos flequillos a cada lado de su rostro llegando hasta su barbilla se movían un poco debido a que trataba de divisar de dónde venían las notitas. Y finalmente, dio con el remitente. La joven castaña sonrió un poco apenada mientras el pelinegro arqueaba una ceja. La ojiverde estaba sentada a su lado y en vez de preguntarle directamente, le mandaba pequeños recados. Si el profesor los capturaba en pleno acto, estaba seguro que les quitaría el examen. No se iba a permitir eso, no en los primeros exámenes después de vacaciones:

-¿Qué quieres Kobayama?-Se quejó el muchacho en voz baja mientras el profesor leía un libro. La castaña se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-¿Ya terminaste? Tetsuya-san.-Dijo un poco más audible Kobayama a lo que el nombrado le indico silencio rápidamente. La chica rodó los ojos y opto por hablar más bajo.-Lo siento. Bueno, ¿Ya respondiste todo?

-Me faltan solo 4 preguntas más y terminare.-Respondió Tetsuya mientras seguía contestando.- ¿Por qué Mei?

-Tengo mis dudas en la pregunta 7.-Contesto Mei y el pelinegro le miró de reojo un poco serio.-Solo eso.

-¿Acaso no estudiaste?-Pregunto Tetsuya algo molesto a lo que Mei asintió.- ¿Y entonces?

-Etto… ¿Cuenta cómo estudiar el solo leer la mitad del tema?-Dijo Mei a lo que el muchacho esta vez le observo de brazos cruzados.-Es que, no me agrada mucho esta materia y tú sabes que si no tienes mucho interés, es muy difícil prestar atención.

-¿Por qué no pides asesorías mejor?-Finalizó Tetsuya y la chica también para guardar silencio en lo que resto del examen.

-Instituto Raimon-

Se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol cercano a su aula. No tenía de que preocuparse, puesto que ella había estudiado lo necesario y tampoco le agradaba mucho el hecho de presionarse tanto pues lo único que lograría, era que las cosas acabaran mal. Los chicos que pasaban cerca de donde estaba, se quedaban viéndola mientras no desviaba los orbes verde esmeralda, los cuales contenían pequeños toques ambarinos y amatista en la iris, de las páginas que componían su libro. Sus cabellos negros azabaches, los cuales tenían toques magenta y turquesa que resaltaban con los rayos del sol, resbalaban por sus mejillas y unos cuantos mechones se acomodaban sobre sus hombros. Era rizado y sedoso, cayendo hasta sus glúteos y con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho, cubriendo parcialmente su ojo junto a dos mechones hasta la delicada clavícula, enmarcando su fino rostro. Poseía una piel tersa, clara y cremosa que resaltaba con su cuerpo moldeado, sus rasgos aristócratas y estatura promedio. Un estruendo se escuchó e instintivamente, la joven alzo su rostro. Cerro su libro y alzo su mirada para divisar a una joven delgada y medianamente alta. Era de tez blanca y pecosa, con grandes orbes azulados enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras violáceas. Tenía una expresión monótona, casi entre aburrida y deprimida, aunque en ese momento era más la molestia. . El cabello lo traía cortado siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula, pero adelante lo tenía un poco más largo, por lo que el cabello le quedaba corto por medio de la nuca detrás y por delante medianamente largo hasta el comienzo del cuello. Sus puntas iban en diferentes direcciones, dándole un efecto bastante revoltoso. Tenía un flequillo de costado que le llegaba hasta un poco más allá de sus cejas. Poseía unas bonitas curvas, pero no demasiado llamativas, un pecho medianamente plano y unos hombros estrechos y pecosos. Dio un suspiro y se levantó para intentar averiguar algo. Aun conociendo como era la chica, y tomando en cuenta su temperamento, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿Kiriya?-Dijo la pelinegra con el libro entre sus manos y frente a la nombrada, quien cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres Izumi?-Contesto secamente la chica de orbes azulados a lo que la pelinegra rodo los ojos.

-Saber que te ocurre, solamente.-Exclamo Izumi sin perder su paciencia. Lidiar con los enojos de la chica, era un desafío.

-Nada que te importe, Ichijou.-Respondió Aoi cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Izumi y su libro. Claramente, su molestia aumento.-Auh, ¿Pero qué te sucede? Bien, ¿Quieres saberlo? Fácil y sencillo. La profesora me quito el examen y me saco del salón, con un reporte adicional. Dice que estaba "copiándole" a Tsukade ¿Contenta?

-¿Realmente lo estabas haciendo?-Pregunto sin rodeos Izumi a lo que Kiriya desvió la mirada mientras hacia una mueca.-Entonces para que te molestas si sabes que no es verdad.

-Solo déjame en paz y vete.-Finalizo Aoi y la pelinegra se encogió de hombros para retirarse sin protestar.-Ojala el día se acabe pronto.

-Instituto Zeus-

El grupito se encontraba sentado en la cafetería del instituto mientras los libros estaban acomodados sobre la mesa. Quedaba poco tiempo, pero estaban lo suficientemente preparados, así que solo se dedicaban a platicar, o bueno, ella se dedicaba a platicar con Yuriko mientras Hiroshi se mensajeaba con Akaru. Una gotita resbalo por su sien, cuando el castaño recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana menor, replicándole que debía dejar el dichoso aparato por un solo minuto. No pudo evitar reír ante tal escena, al igual que en otras ocasiones. Los cabellos rojo esmeralda se acomodaron sobre sus hombros contrastando con sus ojos de igual color. Era de figura delgada, buen cuerpo y tez nívea. Pensar que ella era hermana de Laura, era un tanto sorprendente.

-Nee, Yuri-chan, ¿Qué harán en la tarde?-Pregunto la pelirroja a lo que la nombrada se quedó algo pensativa.

-Supongo que estudiar para los siguientes exámenes que son mañana, Kora-chan.-Dijo Yuriko a la pelirroja quien se quedó pensativa.- ¿Cierto, Hiroshi-nii?

-Así es, reprobar no es una opción en este instante.-Dijo Hiroshi con un suspiro.-Además, es divertido por una parte.

-¿Les parece si estudiamos juntos?-Pregunto Kora a lo que ambos hermanos se miraron.-Sería más fácil, y no sería tan aburrido.

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamaron ambos hermanos sonrientes y la pelirroja asintió.

-Instituto Kidokawa Seishuu-

La chica dejo su libro a un lado y se puso los auriculares para observar el panorama. Algunos mechones violetas ondulados, atados en una coleta, caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros mientras su cabeza se encontraba recargada en la mesa. Sus ojos anaranjados, observaban a los chicos y chicas que pasaban con toda prisa hacia sus salones, mirando el libro en vez de ver hacia donde caminaban. La joven suspiro mientras pensaba. ¿Para qué estudiar tanto si de todas formas, la mayoría reprobaba? No era una prueba del otro mundo, era parte de lo que habían visto. Sin embargo, pensaba que el hecho de no poner atención, influía mucho.

-Hey, Murasaki…-Saludo la peliazul con una media sonrisa frente a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres Jian?-Pregunto Murasaki mientras bajaba el volumen de la melodía en su móvil.

-Parece que alguien no está de tan buen humor-Dijo burlonamente Jian a lo que Murasaki rodo los ojos.-Como sea, ¿Hiciste las tareas?

-No sé porque preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta.-Respondió cortante la pelivioleta levantándose de su asiento para tomar sus cosas.-Búscate a otra persona que te pase las tareas.

-Tsk...Hermana de Osamu tenía que ser…-Musito bajamente Jian. Ella conocía bien el carácter de los hermanos Saginuma y sabia cuando daban por terminada la discusión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic. Lamento si no ha sido tan largo, pero el trabajo me tiene un poco atareada y trato de poner mucha atención en las clases finales. Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización y nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes por no subir la actualización a su tiempo. Ahora sí, me despido de ustedes. ¡Matta ne!

Próximo capítulo: **Las apariencias engañan**

Fecha de actualización: **18 de junio **


	4. Enamoramiento

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien. Hoy traigo la actualización de este fic. Como es de esperarse, me disculpo por no poder actualizar a la fecha establecida pero tuve ciertos problemas. Bien, sin más pretextos, ahora si iniciaremos con el fic. Les dejare el disclaimer y comenzaremos.

"_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia. Tampoco me pertenecen los OC. Aquí mencionados, créditos a sus respectivos creadores. Solo me pertenecen mis OC."_

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes tendrán entre 13,14 y 15 años

*No todos los OC estarán en el mismo Instituto o salón

*Contiene ciertas escenas con intentos de romance (?)

Nombre del fic: **La teoría de la felicidad**

Género: **Amistad/Drama/Familia/Humor/Romance**

Summary: **"Ser feliz no siempre es una tarea fácil, y aún más siendo un adolescente. Tristezas y alegrías, triunfos y fracasos. Todo tiene una relación continua. ¿Existe una persona que nos haga permanecer felices por siempre? Esta es mi teoría de la felicidad. ¿Te atreves a descubrir la tuya?"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Capítulo 3: **Enamoramiento**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La castaña observaba a través del cristal mientras el libro permanecía entre abierto sobre su butaca. Sus orbes azulados notaban a algunos grupitos que se encontraban afuera del edificio mientras ella se quedaba en el salón, el cual estaba vacío por estar en horas de descanso. Y es que simplemente, prefería estar sola sin contratiempos. Un pequeño suspiro abandono sus labios para continuar leyendo. Escuchó por los pasillos, las voces de dos chicos que iban pasando. Quiso saber quiénes eran, pero eso implicaría tener que dirigirles la palabra, ¿O no? La mente de Himeko se encontró en un dilema en cuestión de segundos. Para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya caminaba a la puerta de la habitación. A solo pasos de salir, se detuvo cuando su mirada estableció contacto con los ojos ambarinos de un chico pelirrosa, que platicaba o mejor dicho, discutía con un chico peliplata. El pelirrosa le dirigió una sonrisa de lado para continuar su camino, dejando a Takanashi con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Qui-quien será ese chico?-Musito Himeko una vez que ambos chicos se habían ido.

-Himeko-san… ¿Sigues aquí?-Pregunto Aki al entrar por un cuaderno que había olvidado.- ¿No vas a comer algo?

-A-ah, lo siento, Aki-san.-Respondió Himeko con una sonrisa leve.-Solo, guardo el libro y te acompaño a comer algo.

-De acuerdo, Himeko-san.-Contesto Aki y la castaña tomó entre sus manos el libro para guardarlo en su mochila.-El receso empezó y no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día.

-Ci-cierto, Aki-san.-Finalizó Himeko y ambas jóvenes salieron del salón.-P-Por cierto, Aki-san…

-¿Pasa algo? Himeko-san.-Respondió la peliverde mientras iban caminando.

-Yo…-La castaña lo meditó unos segundos para después guardarse la pregunta. Quizás, Kino no conocía a aquellos chicos.-N-no es nada, Aki-san.

-¿Segura, Himeko-san?-Preguntó Aki y la nombrada asintió, a lo que Kino solo asintió.-Si tú lo dices, Himeko-san.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Akeru observó con gracia como Kyoka dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa a la vez que todos los alumnos que pasaban a su alrededor, les miraban raro. La chica no dejaba de quejarse de lo pésimo que probablemente le había ido en el examen de matemáticas. Por su parte, Attakai le miraba indiferente mientras negaba de vez en cuando, reprochándole que de haber estudiado como debía, no hubiera tenido esa suerte. En un momento, ambos chicos notaron como la joven se tensó al ver a Jian, quien le dedico una mirada cargada de orgullo y altanería:

-Tsk…Creída…-Musito Kyoka cuando la joven desapareció a lo que Attakai suspiró para verle.

-¿Tanto es su odio?-Pregunto Attakai a lo que la chica le miró.-Vaya forma de perder el tiempo, Kyoka.

-Tú mismo observaste que ella comenzó todo esto.-Dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilos Kyoka, Attakai…No comiencen otra discusión.-Respondió Akeru con algo de preocupación, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba con esas frases.

-Los veré después, necesito calmarme o acabaremos mal.-Finalizó la pelinegra levantándose de su lugar para caminar al salón.

-Realmente me preocupa cuando se pone así.-Dijo Akeru y el chico de ojos azabache le miró con la ceja arqueada.- ¿Qué?

-Nada, Takeru, nada.-Contestó Attakai volviendo la vista al libro mientras el nombrado se mostraba confundido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mei sonrió mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Finalmente, un poco de tranquilidad para despejar la tensión del examen. A decir verdad, no le agradaba mucho que digamos. Aunque siendo sinceros, ¿A quién le agradarían? Divisó de lejos como Uchiha se encontraba estudiando mientras tenía puesto sus audífonos. Vaya forma de estudiar, pensó la chica antes de ver el cielo. Sacó de su mochila, un cuaderno de dibujo. Paso las páginas observando rápidamente los dibujos que hasta ahora contenían. Finalmente llegó a una página en blanco y comenzó a poner en marcha su imaginación. Los trazos comenzaron a fluir poco a poco, derivando de recuerdos o de la misma fantasía.

-¡Mei!-Exclamo Genda detrás del árbol, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y el cuaderno saliera volando por los aires.

-¡Genda! ¡No hagas eso!-Gritó Mei girándose al oír la risa del chico mientras recogía su cuaderno.-No es nada gracioso.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte.-Se disculpó Genda a lo que Mei solo atinó a asentir levemente.- ¿Qué hacías?

-¿No era obvio? Kojiro-san.-Dijo Mei intentando guardar su cuaderno, cuando Genda intentó tomarlo pero la ojiverde desvió aquel objeto.

-¿Puedo ver que dibujabas?-Preguntó el chico y ella negó guardando el cuaderno mientras tomaba su mochila.-Por favor, Mei.

-No, esta vez no. Aún no está terminado.-Respondió Mei levantándose con una sonrisa.-Te lo mostrare cuando termine, ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo, Mei.-Finalizó el chico para que Kobayama y él se dirigieran a la cafetería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hyuuga respiró aliviado una vez que supo que su examen estaba en manos del profesor. Había conseguido que dicho cuestionario, estuviera correcto en su mayoría. Busco Kora, a quien encontró discutiendo con Yuriko sobre unos asuntos que tenían que ver con el examen. Hiroshi hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, lo que el chico hizo sin contratiempos.

-¿Cómo te fue, Hyuuga?-Pregunto el castaño sonriendo a lo que el rubio hizo una mueca.

-Aihara casi logra que me quitasen el examen.-Dijo Hyuuga con pesadez a lo que ambas chicas le miraron por un instante.-Pero al final de cuentas, no lo logro.

-¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado?-Pregunto Kora, a lo que todos se imaginaron las consecuencias.

-Principalmente Shin…-Dijo Yuriko con una gotita estilo anime, a lo que todos asintieron.-Bueno, es una posible opción. Dejémoslo así.

-Por el momento, ahora les tocara a ustedes estudiar.-Respondió Hyuuga con las manos tras su cabeza, para señalar el reloj, el cual marcaba que faltaban 20 minutos para terminar el receso.-Por qué les toca examen ahora mismo.

-No sé cómo sobreviviré a esto…-Dijeron Hiroshi, Yuriko y Kora a lo que el rubio sonrió triunfante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lamento si el capítulo fue corto pero me están quitando de la PC. Por el momento, puedo decirles que intentare actualizar más seguido, dos o 3 veces por semana si me es posible. Les dejo unas cuantas preguntitas:

-¿Les gusto el capítulo?

-¿Himeko logrará saber quién es ese pelirrosa?

-¿Hasta dónde llegara la rivalidad entre Kyoka y Jian?

-¿Attakai tiene razón?

-¿Cómo les ira a Kora, Shin y Hiroshi en su examen?

-¿Mei tiene razón? ¿A quién le gustan los exámenes?

Finalmente me despido. Espero que les guste. ¡Matta ne, Yatze!

Próximo capítulo: **Formas de amor**

Fecha de actualización: **6 de agosto **


	5. Las apariencias engañan

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, como prometí, hoy pude actualizarles nuevamente esta historia. Tengo inspiración en este momento al parecer –gota estilo anime-. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios. Este capítulo intentare que sea un poco más largo que los anteriores. Sé que dije que este se titularía "**Formas de amor"**, pero este será un capitulo alterno a ese. Sin más que decirles, les dejó el disclaimer, algunas cuantas aclaraciones para empezar finalmente.

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia. Tampoco me pertenecen los OC. Aquí mencionados, créditos a sus respectivos creadores. Solo me pertenecen mis OC. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones Tawagoto Speaker y Toumei Answer, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores"

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes tendrán entre 13,14 y 15 años

*No todos los OC estarán en el mismo Instituto o salón

*Algunos personajes se conocerán y otros no

*Leve lenguaje vulgar

*Escenas con intentos de humor

*Escenas con muy leve romance

*Frases en _cursiva _son pensamientos

*Frases en "**negritas**" son mensajes

*Frases "entre comillas" son llamadas o palabras dichas en hechos anteriores

**Soundtrack: **

Tawagoto Speaker – Hatsune Miku

Toumei Answer - Vocaloid

Nombre del fic: **La teoría de la felicidad**

Género: **Amistad/Drama/Familia/Humor/Romance**

Summary: **"Ser feliz no siempre es una tarea fácil, y aún más siendo un adolescente. Tristezas y alegrías, triunfos y fracasos. Todo tiene una relación continua. ¿Existe una persona que nos haga permanecer felices por siempre? Esta es mi teoría de la felicidad. ¿Te atreves a descubrir la tuya?"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Capítulo 4: **Las apariencias engañan**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La joven de ojos azules dejo caer molesta su mochila sobre el pasto mientras fruncía el ceño y escondía su cara entre sus piernas, soltando un pequeño grito de frustración. Detestaba este tipo de ocasiones, en las que su madre iniciaba las peleas. Siempre hablando de sus principios. Pero aún más, odiaba que aquel hombre, al que llamaba Padre, se metiera en sus discusiones. Aoi sabía que su madre no amaba a ese hombre, si no el dinero que este poseía. Akihito, el esposo de su madre, desde el primer momento que la vio, no le cayó nada bien. El odio era mutuo desde aquel instante. La joven siempre alegaba, que no tomaría nunca el lugar de su padre. Las lágrimas escaparon en ese momento, silenciosas mientras sollozaba, revelando así su fragilidad. No era nada fácil, mantener las apariencias. Alzó la mirada y observó los muros que cubrían el jardín; esos muros solo cubrían la realidad que vivía, los engaños y las mentiras que vivía. Su móvil sonó de repente y miró la pantalla. Se limpió las lágrimas y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Con calma y tratando de controlar su voz, para no hacer tan evidente que había estado llorando.

-"Hola Aoi-san"-Saludó desde la otra línea su amiga, la única persona con la que podía hablar sin el temor de reprimendas.

-"Hola Ichigo"-Contesto sonriendo Aoi, mientras acomodaba el aparato para contestar con mayor claridad.

-"¿Qué tal estas?"-Respondió Ichigo con preocupación, lo que puso un poco nerviosa a la joven-"Hace un rato, no respondiste el mensaje y pensé que algo había ocurrido"

-"Siento no haber respondido…"-Aoi no quería decirle de la discusión claramente.-"Estaba ocupada"

-"…"-Un suspiro por parte de Tsukiyama del otro lado de la línea, provocó que la chica se tensara mas.-"Aoi… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estas segura?"

-"S-sí, todo bien, Ichigo-san"-Contesto Kiriya tratando de convencer a su amiga mientras su mano temblaba un poco.

-"Umm…"-Vacilo por unos segundos la voz de Ichigo para responder no muy convencida.-"Bien…Si tú lo dices, yo creo que estará bien"

-"Si, no te preocupes."-Dijo Aoi un poco aliviada en el fondo.

-"Bueno, siendo así, nos veremos mañana."-Respondió Tsukiyama finalmente-"Cuídate Aoi"

-"Hasta mañana, Ichigo-san e igualmente"-Finalizo Aoi para colgar la llamada mientras aquella sonrisa permanecía aun en su rostro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Murasaki respiro aliviada cuando por fin llegó a casa. Observó a todos los presentes, quienes le saludaron con un gesto que ella correspondió, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano. _Aún no llega_, se dijo internamente. Los niños de Sun Garden corrían mientras sus risas resonaban por todos los rincones del lugar, mientras los mayores conversaban entre ellos o se dedicaban a hacer tareas. De lejos noto a Hiroto, quien se encontraba escribiendo aparentemente un ensayo. Le dedico una mirada de indiferencia, en cuanto ambos cruzaron miradas, la cual fue correspondida por parte del pelirrojo. Al llegar a su cuarto, se topó en la puerta con Suzuno, quien discutía con Nagumo, de forma cómica a su parecer. El ojiambar en un momento se dio por vencido y entró a su cuarto sin decir nada, dejando al albino solo con la ojinaranja.

-¿Qué peleaban esta vez?-Dijo Murasaki mientras abría su cuarto.

-Cosas sin importancia, lo de siempre…-Contesto Suzuno recargado en la pared con una sonrisa leve.-Ya sabes cómo es Nagumo.

-No sé porque se pone así, si es verdad.-Respondió Murasaki abriendo finalmente la puerta.- ¿Laura se llama la chica que le gusta, no?

-Sí, pero como todo gran tulipán orgulloso, lo niega.-Dijo Suzuno cuando un "Te oí, iceberg parlante" se escuchó de la habitación del pelirrojo.-Nos vemos más tarde.

La ojinaranja vio como Suzuno se perdió al final del pasillo, para entrar a su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras Gumball, observaba a su dueña. La pelivioleta observó sus brazos. Aún tenía las cicatrices de su último arranque de ira. Dio gracias, que Osamu no se había enterado de aquello. Se sentó para tomar el cartonero y comenzar a jugar con él por un largo rato. Por más extraño que pareciera, le gustaba mucho jugar con aquel objeto. Palideció cuando escucho la voz de su hermano detrás de la puerta. Guardo en su mochila el cartonero y abrió la puerta, para dejar pasar al chico. Osamu se sentó en la silla que tenía cerca del escritorio y Murasaki se sentó en la cama. Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos, hasta que Murasaki se atrevió a hablar.

-Tardaste un poco en llegar.-Dijo Murasaki a su hermano, a lo que el muchacho asintió levemente.- ¿A qué se debió?

-Asuntos escolares con Nishigaki.-Respondió Osamu cruzado de brazos mientras permanecía con aquella seriedad tan característica de él.-Pero no es demasiado importante. ¿Y tú que tal estas?

-Yo estoy bien, ¿Por qué?-Contesto la pelivioleta cruzándose de brazos para ocultar las cicatrices de sus brazos.

-Murasaki…-Exclamo Osamu deshaciendo la postura de su hermana para jalar sus brazos y observar las cicatrices.- ¿Otra vez? ¿Tuviste otro arranque de ira? Murasaki, ¿Es que acaso quieres terminar como la otra ultima vez?

La pelivioleta desvió la mirada mientras sus audífonos estaban acomodados en su cuello y la melodía que reproducían, se hacía audible para ambos. _Maldición, no otra vez _sonó en su mente cuando su hermano comenzó a regañarle. Osamu estaba preocupado por ella, era evidente que no quería que acabase como la última vez. La ojinaranja recordó aquella ocasión en la que termino hospitalizada. Los cortes eran profundos y se podían ver con gran facilidad en sus piernas y brazos. Solo tenía 13 años y ya había tenido su primer arranque de ira. Los médicos habían dicho, que debía tener ayuda para poder controlarlo o podría ser contraproducente en el futuro. La voz de Hitomiko saco a ambos de sus pensamientos. Osamu se levantó de su lugar, soltando suavemente a su hermana para que ambos caminasen en silencio hasta el comedor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pelirrosa llegó a casa agotada visiblemente. Se dirigió a la cocina, para poco después arrepentirse al ver a su madre y a su padre tan melosos como siempre. El rostro de Kasumi reflejo una mueca de asco antes de darse la vuelta, sin decir más. Sabía que no tenía mucho caso avisar de su llegado, pues ni atención le prestaban por estar en su romanticismo. Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta. Panque movió la cola mientras ladraba con gusto de ver nuevamente a su dueña, llegar sana y salva a casa. Kasumi sonrió y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde vio un sobre proveniente del lugar donde Sorato estudiaba. Agradecía que al menos, su madre no dejara a la deriva las cartas que su hermanastro le enviaba. Una brisa entro por la ventana, refrescando el lugar. La pelirrosa se acercó a la ventana y diviso el panorama. Fudo, quien pasaba por ahí, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kasumi y no tardo en caminar hasta el árbol que daba a su ventana:

-Hola banana-san.-Dijo Fudo y la chica frunció el ceño sin prestarle mucha atención.-Dije, hola banana-san.

-Hola funda andante.-Respondió Kasumi mirando al chico, quien solo atino a suspirar pesadamente.-Tu empezaste, así que no molestes.

-Tsk…tranquila Kasu-chan.-Contesto Akio y la joven de ojos cafés soltó un quejido.

-¡Que no me digas Kasu-chan!-Exclamo desde la ventana Kasumi, mientras el ojiverde se moría de la risa.-No es gracioso.

-Quizás el chiste no, pero tú reacción si.-Dijo Fudo burlón mientras a Kasumi se le acaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba con aquella persona.

-Eres un fastidio cuando quieres.-Respondió Kasumi respirando hondamente.

-Gracias, se agradece el halago.-Contesto Fudo sacando aún más de sus casillas a la pelirrosa.-Kasu-chan

-Date por muerto mañana, funda andante.-Exclamo Kasumi y Fudo dio media vuelta para continuar su camino.

-Lo que digas, banana-san. Hasta mañana.-Se despidió el chico dejando a la ojicafe con un gran fastidio.

Después de aquella escena por parte de ambos, se dispuso a leer la carta de Sorato. Panque observaba con curiosidad a la joven, quien de vez en cuando reía un poco con algunas líneas. Al terminar de leer, guardo con cuidado la carta junto las que anteriormente había recibido. La próxima semana, recibiría la siguiente, tal como Sorato se lo había prometido. Minutos después, se cambió y al escuchar la voz de su madre, bajo para comer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pelinegra caminaba a casa. Con el paso del tiempo, se había logrado memorizar el trayecto. A su alrededor, los grupitos caminaban rumbo a su hogares o alguna parada en especial para convivir. Aunque también, había quienes preferían ir sin compañía, y una de esas personas era ella. Al llegar a casa, se quedó en la sala a sabiendas de que sus padres no llegarían hasta pasadas unas horas. La casa lucía tan sola, pero estaba acostumbrada a todo aquello. Saco de mochila unos caramelos que había comprado de regreso para ingerir uno y dibujar un poco. El sonido de su móvil, la interrumpió. Al ver el mensaje, rodo los ojos para contestar.

-"**No lo sé. Pregunta a Haruna, ella debe saber"**-Escribió Izumi para dejar el móvil a un lado, para continuar dibujando. Sin embargo, minutos después, el móvil volvió a vibrar.

-"**Ya le pregunte, pero no sabe nada. Por favor, Ichijou"**-Decía Kogure en el mensaje a lo que la pelinegra arqueo la ceja.

-**"No es mi culpa que faltaras a clase."**-Devolvió como respuesta Izumi tratando de ser paciente y continuar.

-"**¡Por favor! Nadie quiere pasarme los apuntes"**-Respondió nuevamente Kogure y la chica dejo a un lado su cuaderno para dedicarse a contestar

-**"Eres necio, que no te he dicho. En todo caso, vuelve a saltarte la clase"**-Contesto Izumi un poco molesta por la insistencia del chico.

-**"Yo no quise saltarme de clase porque si, tuve algo que hacer."**-Finalizo Kogure esta vez y la chica no contesto nuevamente.

-Más insistente no se puede ser…-Musito Izumi para finalmente dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo para comer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El chico llego como todas las tardes a la librería, dispuesto a trabajar como siempre. El encargado de la librería, le saludo y el solo se limitó a hacer un ademan como respuesta. Saco sus cuadernos dispuesto a realizar sus tareas primero e iniciar con el trabajo al terminar. Al menos, ahí no escucharía los tan repetitivos reproches de su madre, bueno, si es que aun podía considerarle así. Lo había dejado a su suerte a los 10 años, se había hecho independiente después de que dejo de hacerse cargo económicamente de él, alegando que le había arruinado la vida. Aprendió por sí solo, lo que no sabía si era una ventaja o una desventaja, aunque eso daba igual. Y era por eso, que quizás no le agradaba relacionarse tanto con la gente. Era cierto que con Takeru o Matsumoto, cruzaba palabras, pero de ahí en fuera, no le agradaba mucho la idea de platicar abiertamente con alguien. Terminando sus tareas, guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a iniciar su trabajo. Recordó fugazmente como a los 12 años, había escrito una pequeña historia. Eso lo había hecho escapar por un momento, de la realidad que vivía en aquel entonces. Fue ahí donde ya había establecido su sueño. La campanilla de la puerta se escuchó en el silencioso lugar, lo cual hizo que el muchacho se girase para encontrarse con una joven de cabellos cafés ondulados y ojos del mismo color, acompañada de una peliazul de ojos verdes. Attakai se encogió de hombros para continuar con su trabajo.

-¿Enserio teníamos que venir a la biblioteca?-Pregunto Natsumi un poco incomoda a lo que la peliazul asintió.

-Si, en los libros creo que es mucho más exacta la información.-Dijo Haruna con una leve sonrisa-Aunque te llevas algo de tiempo.

-¿Buscaban algo, señorita Otonashi?-Pregunto el encargado, dando a entender que ya conocía a la chica.- ¿Otra nueva investigación?

-Así es, otra nueva investigación.-Dijo Haruna mientras Natsumi buscaba una mesa donde poner las cosas.-Esta vez de Historia.

-Entiendo, Otonashi-san. Creo que alguien puede ayudarte a buscar.-Respondió el encargado con una sonrisa.-Attakai.

El pelinegro al escuchar su nombre, suspiro rogando que no fuera lo que pensaba. Al llegar, el encargado le pidió que ayudase a la peliazul a buscar unos cuantos libros. El muchacho sin tener muchas opciones, solo dio media vuelta para decir un sígueme. Ambos caminaban a través de los estantes en silencio. Haruna observaba al chico, al parecer era alguien muy serio. Intentaba iniciar conversación pero el chico no parecía interesado. Finalmente llegaron a la sección indicada y comenzaron a buscar los libros. Attakai no tardo en encontrar los libros que Haruna apenas y podía encontrar con esfuerzo entre tantos títulos.

-Gracias…Attakai.-Dijo la peliazul a escasos pasos de llegar a la mesa donde Raimon estaba sentada.

-De nada.-Contesto Attakai para volver a su trabajo y dejar a ambas chicas solas.

-Es muy serio al parecer, ¿No?-Exclamo Natsumi y Haruna asintió levemente para iniciar su investigación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Akeru saludo al abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa. Una sonrisa se formó al ver a su prima, Shao, bajar las escaleras para darle la bienvenida. Su madre cocinaba mientras su padre se encontraba en el trabajo. Dejo las cosas a un lado, ya después las colocaría en su habitación. Shao comenzó a platicar lo que había hecho durante el día, sacando de vez en cuando unas risas al mayor por sus ocurrencias. Y es que habían pasado unos años desde aquel desastre que se había formado dentro de su familia y la de Shao. Antes de aquel desastre, siempre se había llevado bien con sus padres y con la familia de su prima, tratando a la pequeña como una hermana. Sin embargo, cuando la madre de Shao falleció, y su prima junto a su tío desaparecieron, no pudo evitar pasar por un cuadro depresivo durante 4 años. Se había sumado en gran parte, el distanciamiento y la tristeza de su padre por el hecho de haber perdido a su hermana y no saber nada de Shao y su tío. Cuando su tío, después de mucho tiempo de estar prófugos, llego a casa con la intención de remediar lo sucedido y sus padres consiguieron quedarse con la custodia de la pequeña, Akeru había prometido cuidar de ella y su familia a como diera lugar. Hasta ahora, no podía negar que las cosas iban bien, pero a veces, aun lidiaba con el resentimiento de su padre hacia su tío. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Shao se escondió detrás del sillón:

-¿Shao?-Dijo Akeru una vez que no encontró a la nombrada sentada frente a él.-Shao, ¿Dónde estás?

-Estas cerca…-Exclamo Shao riendo un poco mientras se acercaba sigilosamente detrás del chico.

-Umm, veamos donde puedes estar.-Respondió Akeru cuando sintió que alguien lo jalo de la muñeca, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera.- ¡Shao!

-Otra vez…-Musito Aisuru, la madre de Akeru con gracia mientras la risa de la joven resonaba en la casa.

-No me asustes así, Shao.-Contesto Akeru suspirando pesadamente mientras la nombrada tomaba un poco de aire después de haberse reído.- ¿Quieres ver una película mejor?

-Sí, una película.-Contesto Shao sonriendo a lo que Akeru sonrió para buscar las películas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jian llego a casa mientras aventaba sus cosas sobre la cama y cerraba de un portazo su habitación. Dejo salir toda su frustración mientras se deslizaba detrás de la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso. Una pelea más, una maldita y jodida pelea más con sus tíos y padres. Sus padres habían venido a hablar con ellos, para que la convencieran de quedarse con alguno de los dos. Ese divorcio solo le había costado la gran familia que era. Al llegar y ver a sus padres ahí, se quedó de piedra mientras su rostro mostraba con más claridad lo molesta que estaba con su presencia. Había oído toda la conversación y rápidamente declaro sus argumentos. Ahí comenzó el descontento con los 4 mayores presentes. Sus tíos alegaban que tenían su custodia y nunca habían sido responsables con ella. Sus padres contestaban que era su hija quisieran o no. En un momento, Jian soltó un "Jamás vas a ser mi madre" y aquella mujer, le soltó una bofetada. Su padre, su tía y su tío observaron sorprendidos. La peliazul se volvió contra ella gritándole "Te odio". Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo una y otra vez. Los pasos de su tía se escucharon hasta llegar a su cuarto y tocar la puerta.

-¡Déjame! ¡No quiero hablar!-Grito Jian con la voz entre cortada mientras su tía se mostraba más preocupada.

-Jian, por favor, abre la puerta.-Dijo su tía calmándola pero la joven no contesto.

-¡No! ¡Dije que no quiero hablar con nadie!-Respondió Jian mas fuerte-¡Aléjate y déjame sola!

-Está bien…Cuando estés lista…Puedes bajar para hablar.-Contesto rendida su tía para bajar la escalera.

-La odio…Tu nunca podrás ser mi madre, nunca…-Musito Jian ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas mientras sus cabellos caían a ambos lados de su rostro y sus sollozos eran más audibles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo por hoy. Como pueden ver, hable un poco de la vida de algunos OC. Como fue el caso de Aoi, Murasaki, Kasumi, Izumi, Attakai, Akeru y Jian. En el próximo capítulo, que es el 6 de agosto, saldrán un poco de las vidas de Laura, Shin, Hyuuga, Kyoka, Himeko, Hiroshi, Yuriko, Mei y Tetsuya. Recuerden que este fue un capitulo alterno a lo que pasara en el siguiente. Sin más, unas cuantas preguntitas.

-¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

-¿Realmente las apariencias engañan?

-¿Qué pasara con Attakai y Haruna?

-¿Izumi hizo lo correcto en no pasarle los apuntes a Kogure?

-¿Qué pasara con los hermanos Saginuma?

-¿Alguna parte les hizo gracia?

-¿Qué les parecen las vidas de los personajes que fueron mencionados aquí?

Sin más que decirles, me despido. ¡Matta ne!

Próximo capítulo: **Formas de amor**

Fecha de actualización: **6 de agosto **


	6. Formas de amor

¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, hoy traigo la actualización un poco atrasadita, ya que, hoy salí y las siguientes semanas estarán pesadas para que pueda escribir constantemente, sin embargo, intentare seguir actualizand veces a la semana. Sigo agradeciendo sus reviews, me alegra que les guste el curso que hasta ahora lleva la historia. Ahora las aclaraciones, el disclaimer y damos paso a este nuevo capítulo.

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia. Tampoco me pertenecen los OC. Aquí mencionados, créditos a sus respectivos creadores. Solo me pertenecen mis OC. "

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes tendrán entre 13,14 y 15 años

*No todos los OC estarán en el mismo Instituto o salón

*Algunos personajes se conocerán y otros no

*Escenas con intentos de humor

*Escenas con muy leve romance

*Frases en _cursiva _son recuerdos

Nombre del fic: **La teoría de la felicidad**

Género: **Amistad/Drama/Familia/Humor/Romance**

Summary: **"Ser feliz no siempre es una tarea fácil, y aún más siendo un adolescente. Tristezas y alegrías, triunfos y fracasos. Todo tiene una relación continua. ¿Existe una persona que nos haga permanecer felices por siempre? Esta es mi teoría de la felicidad. ¿Te atreves a descubrir la tuya?"**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Capítulo 5: **Formas de amor **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los orbes azabaches se fijaron en la perilla, con gran duda pero a la vez, nostalgia. Hace mucho que no se atrevía a abrir aquella habitación, por temor a recordar lo que había sucedido. Tomó aire y con decisión, giró la perilla para empujar levemente la puerta y encender la luz. Yuriko observó todo; las cosas seguían en su lugar y la habitación no había perdido los colores. Las ventanas permanecían cerradas con aquellas cortinas cafés y la cama estaba impecable. El reloj marcaba las 7:10 de la mañana. Se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde estaba un álbum. Una a una, recorrió las páginas, hasta detenerse en la penúltima página. Emitió un sollozo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban al ver al hombre y a la mujer que aparecían en la foto: Su padre y su madre. Su mente viajo a los más profundos recuerdos que se hallaban en su mente, uno de aquellos recuerdos reprimidos que al igual que sus hermanos, nunca comentaba.

-Inicio Flashback-

_-Otto-san, ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo una pequeña Yuriko mientras observaba a su padre desde el marco de la puerta._

_-Yuri, mi niña, ven.-Exclamó su padre y la pelinegra de rizos así lo hizo. Una vez cerca, el mayor puso una mano en su mejilla.-Yuri, quiero que me escuches con atención._

_-Dime Otto-san.-Contesto Yuriko mientras se sentaba en la cama y su padre le entregaba en su mano, un brazalete.- ¿Qué es esto? Otto-san_

_-E-es un regalo, que tu madre y yo te compramos hace mucho.-Dijo el mayor haciendo una mueca mientras tosía un poco.-Yuri…Promete que serás fuerte, sin importar lo que pasa. Promete que harás caso a lo que tus hermanos, tus abuelos o tus tíos te digan. _

_-Lo prometo, Otto-san- Dijo Yuriko mientras su padre depositaba un beso en su frente.-Pero me estas asustando…_

_-Eres una buena persona Yuriko…Siempre los cuidare…-Finalizó su padre y su mano resbalo de su mejilla._

_-¿O-Otto-san? ¡Otto-san!-Grito Yuriko asustada al ver que su padre no respondía.- ¡Kyoka! ¡Hiroshi! ¡Papá no respira! Otto-san, por favor…_

-Fin Flashback-

El álbum resbaló de sus manos para caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras su sollozo era inaudible. Desde aquel momento, las cosas habían cambiado. Su hermana se había vuelto una desconocida totalmente, su hermano se había alejado de todos y ella, la menor, había quedado con aquel recuerdo, ocultado bajo falsas sonrisas. Porque no siempre, era aquella sonriente y feliz Yuriko que todos conocían. Ella también tenía herramientas para guardar sus verdaderas emociones, el cómo se sentía. Limpió sus lágrimas y con cuidado, recogió el álbum para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche. Al llegar a la puerta, dio un último vistazo para apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta nuevamente, con el sonido de las manecillas resonando en el silencio que se había formado nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La castaña caminaba tranquilamente hacia el Instituto mientras los comerciantes abrían sus establecimientos. Era temprano y no había muchos estudiantes aún caminando a sus institutos. Kasumi le había pedido que se adelantara, puesto que tenía que hacer unas cosas y no sabía cuánto se iba a demorar. Decidió hacer una parada en una de las bancas que había de camino al colegio. La sombra del árbol de cerezo y la brisa matutina, hizo que dejara su libro de lado por un momento. Una suave sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios, al ver la tranquilidad que había a esas horas. Observó como un grupito se dirigía con prisa a la primaria, curiosamente un niño y 2 niñas. Una de ellas tomó de la mano a la más pequeña para hacer que se apresurara mientras el niño reía. Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco. Recordó aquel accidente de avión que les había arrebatado la vida a sus padres. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto después de haberle entregado su custodia a su tía inglesa, la cual tenía un profundo repudio por su padre y se encargaba de descargarlo contra sus hermanos y ella. Pensar que aquella mujer alcohólica y fría de corazón, que solo los veía como estorbos en su casa, podía ser su tía. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, al oír las palabras del doctor. "_Debe tener mucho cuidado con Himeko, porque padece una enfermedad pulmonar, señora"_. Pero aún después del diagnóstico, la situación no cambió. Empeoró cuando comenzó a sufrir ansiedad, episodios de estrés y dolor, no solo en ella, también en sus hermanos durante 5 largos años. La situación llegó a tales extremos, que su hermana mayor no pudo más y decidió suicidarse, acabando con aquella realidad. Sus manos temblaron un poco, al finalizar el recuerdo con el traslado de su hermano mayor y ella al orfanato, los señalamientos de los niños, su rechazo y repudio.

-¿No es la chica de ayer?-Preguntó el peliplata preocupado, al verla con la mirada perdida y fija en un punto ciego.

-Tal parece que sí.-Dijo el pelinaraja serio mientras ambos llegaban a la banca.- Hey...

-One-chan…-Musito Himeko cuando sintió que fue sacudida levemente por una persona.- ¿Qué? ¿Q-que sucede?

-¿Estas bien? Te llevamos hablando por horas.-Respondió el pelinaraja mientras la castaña tomaba su libro y el peliplata observaba a ambos

-S-sí, e-estoy bien.-Contesto bajamente Himeko para levantarse pero el chico de ojos ámbar le tomo de la muñeca, haciendo que se girará.

-Me llamo Atsuya, Atsuya Fubuki.-Dijo el pelinaranja y los ojos azules de la chica le miraron con curiosidad.-Y él es mi hermano, Shirou Fubuki.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Himeko zafándose del agarre para seguir su camino al Instituto.

-Cómo te llamas al menos…-Dijo Atsuya y la castaña no regresó a verlo.

-Himeko…-Contestó finalmente para perderse de vista, dejando a ambos hermanos confusos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mei caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el ruido de los grupitos que se dirigían al colegio se escuchaba a medida que avanzaba. Los rayos del sol, iluminaban por completo la ciudad anunciando que sería un día soleado. Los cabellos castaños se movían de un lado a otro, mientras caminaba y sus ojos verdes permanecían fijos en su camino. Miró momentáneamente su libro mientras caminaba. Ayer el profesor les había pedido que escribiesen un pequeño párrafo donde explicaran como había sido su infancia. ¿Para qué quería el profesor saber cómo era la infancia de sus alumnos? Se encogió de hombros mientras restaba importancia. Ella no sabía ni quien era su madre, ni donde había nacido siquiera ya que su vida, se había desarrollado en un basural. Gracias a aquello, había tenido adquirido lazos muy fuertes con muchos niños que estaban en la misma situación que ella, ganando amigos para toda la vida. Se divertía, no tenía que recibir órdenes, podía hacer lo que quisiera aunque, la curiosidad por saber quién era su madre, era mucha. Sin embargo, un día cualquiera, una mujer llegó donde ella vivía hasta aquel momento e interrumpió sus juegos. Mei se quedó confusa cuando fue llevada por aquella mujer y en el trayecto, le dijo que la Familia Kobayama la adoptaría para darle una mejor vida. Se sorprendió, ya que sabía que era una de las familias más influyentes e importantes de Okinawa. Con su nueva familia, regresó a la Ciudad Inazuma, y desde ahí, esa había sido su residencia oficial. Sacudió su cabeza un poco, para dejar escapar una risa nerviosa cuando divisó a Sakuma.

-¡Jirou!-Exclamo Mei y el chico se detuvo con una sonrisa para girarse a verla.

-Hoy madrugaste por lo visto, Mei.-Dijo Sakuma y ambos reanudaron el paso.- ¿No has visto a Genda?

-Creo que se quedó dormido.-Respondió la castaña pensativa.-Cuando pase por él, su madre dijo que apenas se había levantado.

-Lo imagine.-Exclamo Sakuma riendo a lo que Kobayama asintió.-Por cierto, ¿Tienes planes?

-¿Por?-Dijo Mei con curiosidad a lo que el muchacho tosió un poco.

-Por nada, simple curiosidad, Mei.-Contesto Sakuma y la chica se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tú tienes planes?-Pregunto Mei a lo que el ojinaranja negó.

-¿Por?-Dijo Sakuma a lo que la chica le imitó, tosiendo un poco.

-Por nada, simple curiosidad, Jirou.-Exclamo Mei y ambos rieron un poco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pelimiel y la pelirroja caminaban mientras tenían un aura oscura cubriéndolas. Los que venían a su alrededor, las veían con una gotita estilo anime. El despertador no había sonado como solía hacerlo, ya que en una apuesta, Laura había acordado que podía levantarse sin necesidad de una alarma. La ojirubí se había levantado con los gritos de Kora, recriminándole que nunca se jugaba con estas cosas. Fue tanta su prisa, que habían salido sin desayunar de la casa, descubriendo después al pasar por el parque, que faltaba aun media hora. Un suspiro pesado salió de los labios de la pelirroja mientras el estómago de ambas pedía alimento. Decidieron parar en una cafetería, para soportar las primeras clases. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraba sobre la calle, para que así no se les hiciera tarde. Mientras esperaban su orden, Laura se dedicó a observar el cielo. Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que aquel incendio había sucedido y ambas habían perdido a sus padres.

Kora observo momentáneamente, la nostalgia reflejada en el rostro de su hermana. Sabía que Kageyama, había sido el culpable de todo. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Pero, a pesar de todo, aun después de que Laura se había empeñado en buscarla por distintos orfanatos, unirse al Instituto Alíen, el meteorito…Había ganado amigos, se había hecho fuerte, como para soportar todo lo que viniese.

-Aquí esta chicas-Dijo una joven dejándoles a cada una lo que habían ordenado.

-¿Ah?-Dijo Kora saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver a Laura en la misma situación.-Gracias.

-Disfrútenlo, chicas.-Finalizo la joven ingresando nuevamente al lugar.

-Sera mejor que desayunemos rápido.-Exclamo Laura sonriente señalando su desayuno.-No queremos que el sensei nos deje fuera.

-Tienes razón, nee-san.- Dijo Kora y ambas empezaron a desayunar.-No querrás dejar plantado a Nagumo, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, eso sí.-Dijo Laura y enrojeció al momento, cuando notó lo que su hermana había dicho.- ¡Kora!

-Yo solo dije la verdad, nee.-Respondió Kora tomando su jugo mientras Laura arqueaba la ceja.

-¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Marco?-Pregunto la pelimiel y la pelirroja enrojeció al igual o más que ella.-Jaque mate…

-¡Laura!-Protestó Kora mientras Laura sonreía victoriosamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tetsuya rodo los ojos mientras escuchaba los relatos matutinos de Fudo. El chico le contaba que ayer había topado a una chica con la que aparentemente se llevaba más o menos bien. El chico de ojos aperlados hizo una mueca para sonreír de lado cuando el ojijade le recordó cómo se habían conocido. Había que recalcar que el padre de Uchiha, era jefe de dos grandes empresas y también el jefe de policía de la ciudad. Su madre era la sub-jefa de las empresas pertenecientes a su padre, ama de casa, diseñadora de ropa femenina reconocida y modelo profesional. Por si fuera poco, también una hermana de 8 años, inteligente y madura a la que quería mucho pero le era un tanto complicado demostrarlo. Para el muchacho, curiosamente, le era difícil hacer amigos de la noche a la mañana, debido a su personalidad. No era una persona con una personalidad fácil de manejar. Siempre trataba de estar aislado de los demás, lo que no ayudaba mucho en parte. Eso hasta que Fudo y él se conocieron. Enrojeció un poco, al recordar que aquel día llevaba la ropa que su madre recién había diseñado: Una falda corta roja con líneas y una polera de tirantes blanca con una chaqueta fucsia. Pensó que Akio le diría algo, pero en lugar de eso, se sorprendió, porque pensó que era una chica. Desde aquel momento y con el tiempo, se habían vuelto grandes amigos. Sin embargo, lejos de ese recuerdo, había uno que nunca se le olvidaría. Cuando hace solo 8 años atrás, antes de que su hermana llegase, él había sido secuestrado debido a que era el primogénito y el heredero de las empresas de su padre hasta ese momento. Habían pasado 3 días hasta que fue rescatado por su padre, pero aquella experiencia, hizo que se cuestionara acerca de su confianza a los demás.

-Oye, Tetsuya, despierta.-Dijo Akio dando un aplauso frente a su rostro para que despertase de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Respondió Tetsuya tratando de no parecer alterado, ya que aquel sonido lo había aturdido.

-Te estaba diciendo que ya llegamos.-Exclamo Fudo y Uchiha sacudió su cabeza.-Debes aclarar la mente, ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, lo que digas.-Respondió Tetsuya y el chico de cabello mohicano se encogió de hombros.- ¿Jugaran hoy?

-No, probablemente mañana habrá entrenamiento.-Dijo Fudo a lo que el muchacho asintió.-Nos vemos después.

-Nos vemos.-Contestó el pelinegro y caminó hasta su salón cuando escuchó la voz de Mei.-Aquí vamos…

-Ohayo, Tetsuya.-Saludo Mei para ingresar al salón, cosa que sorprendió al chico, ya que siempre que llegaba no lo dejaba.

-Algo raro va a pasar…-Musito Tetsuya con un pesado suspiró para sentarse en su sitio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hyuuga y Shin caminaban mientras conversaban acerca de la obra escolar. Shin se resignaba a tener que usar un pomposo vestido y más si este era rosa. El rubio soltó una audible carcajada cuando se imaginó a su hermana con aquel vestuario, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la pelinegra. El chico se percató de que su hermana se había quedado parada mientras observaba a una niña de la mano de su madre y de su padre. Supuso que Shin, se había quedado sumida en aquella imagen. La comprendía, puesto que ninguno había conocido a sus padres, solo se conocían el uno al otro. La ojiverde se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro. Le miró por un instante antes de bajar la mirada y negar. No podía seguir en lo mismo, debía continuar. Ya el tiempo le daría las respuestas que le faltaban. Ambos continuaron su camino, con un silencio sepulcral, que minutos después, Hyuuga decidió romper. No le gustaba ver a su hermana tan callada.

-Sigo diciendo…Que el vestido te quedaría genial.-Dijo Hyuuga y la pelinegra le miró fulminante.

-No me voy a poner ese horrendo vestido.-Contesto Shin y el rubio rio nervioso.-Y menos para darle el gusto a Fudo.

-¿Fudo?-Pregunto Hyuuga y la chica asintió. Un escalofrió le recorrió a la pelinegra cuando vio el aura de su hermano.

-S-sí, él es la pareja de mi personaje.-Respondió Shin y el ojiverde soltó un bufido bajo.-No me explico cómo obtuve ese personaje. No es que no lo haya hecho bien, pero…Había chicas mejores.

-Quizás esta vez, si te esmeraste.-Dijo Hyuuga y la chica sonrió levemente.-Y ahora, tienes que cumplir.

-Hyuuga…por enésima vez…-Musito Shin y el muchacho se aclaró la garganta.

-No me pondré ese horrendo y maldito vestido.-Dijeron Hyuuga y Shin al mismo tiempo.

-¿Queda claro?-Pregunto Shin y Hyuuga asintió. Llegaron entonces al lugar donde se separaban sus caminos.-Te veré en casa.

-Lo mismo digo, Shin.-Finalizo Hyuuga y ambos se separaron para ir a sus Institutos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en la azotea de la escuela, mientras observaba todo el panorama. Estaba aburrida, y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Attakai o Takeru. Pensó en sus hermanos, al menos, ellos tenían la suerte de estar en el mismo instituto. Y es que ella no había querido estar en Zeus, ella había elegido estar en Kidokawa. Pensó que con Yukihisa, podría sobrellevar su carácter, pero su "sobrino", se había ido de vacaciones y no regresaría hasta dentro de 4 meses. A cambio, se quedó sola y fue donde conoció a Akeru y Attakai. Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar cómo había comenzado a hablar con Attakai. Ambos habían tropezado en la biblioteca del Instituto, pero en vez de disculparse alguno, solo se limitaron a mirarse y seguir como si nada. Con Akeru, las cosas habían sido distintas, ya que los dos habían comenzado a hablar después de que quedasen juntos en un proyecto. Sujeto con fuerza el relicario que su madre le había dejado. De repente, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso.

-¿Tú otra vez?-Dijo Kyoka seria levantándose mientras la chica sonreía de lado.

-Vaya, Matsumoto, ni un "hola".-Respondió Jian y ella rodo los ojos para tomar sus cosas.-Que maleducada.

-Déjame en paz, no tengo tiempo.-Contesto Kyoka dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero al llegar fue empujada por la chica, cayendo sentada.

-¿Dónde están tus amiguitos?-Pregunto la chica de cabellos azulados.-Yoshikawa y Hogosha.

-En sus salones por supuesto.-Dijo Kyoka levantándose del suelo para quedar frente a frente con ella.-A un lado, por favor.

-¿Crees que es así de fácil?-Respondió Jian y la joven notó que tenía la mejilla morada, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

-Si no te quitas, yo lo hare por mis propios medios.-Dijo Kyoka y la chica rio haciendo que la pelinegra apretase los puños.

-Quisiera verlo, Kyo.-Retó la peliazul a lo que la ojiazabache le devolvió la mirada.

\- Jian…-Dijo Attakai, quien venía con Akeru y estaba más que serio.-El director te está buscando.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez.-Musito Jian para quitarse de la puerta y bajar, dejando a los 3.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Akeru y la chica asintió para tiempo después bajar los 3 de la azotea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El castaño dejo el libro a lado, para ver el mensaje de su celular. Sonrió antes de contestar y meterlo nuevamente en su bolsillo. Por suerte, tenía hora libre ya que el profesor se había ausentado. Se preguntó mentalmente, que había sucedido con Yuriko y Kyoka. Esta mañana, ambas se habían ido sin esperarlo. Se quedó pensativo, ¿Realmente estaba siendo un buen hermano mayor? Ya había pasado tiempo desde que sus padres no estaban con ellos. Sabía que para sus hermanas no había sido tan fácil, ni para su familia, ni para él. Solo quería protegerlas, las quería demasiado y no se daría el lujo de perder a otra persona. Recordó cuando había detenido a Kyoka aquella noche. La encontró llorando sentada en el marco de la ventana, con tan solo 10 años. La detuvo antes de hacer una locura. Recordó que Yuriko había dejado de comer un tiempo, y su salud había empeorado. Y muchas otras cosas se sumaron, agregando también el hecho de que la mayor de ambas, sufriese del corazón. Ser hermano mayor no era una tarea tan fácil. Sacrificabas mucho, pero al final valía la pena.

-Hiroshi, ¿Por qué tan solo?-Dijo Hyuuga y el chico le miró sonriendo.- ¿Yuu, no se vino contigo?

-Ah, no, se vino antes esta vez.-Respondió Hiroshi y el rubio asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es costumbre verlos llegar juntos.-Exclamo Hyuuga riendo un poco.-Por cierto, ¿En qué tanto pensabas?

-En nada, cosas sin sentido.-Musito el castaño con una mano tras su cabeza.-No te preocupes.

-Si tú lo dices, Hiroshi.-Contesto Hyuuga encogiéndose de hombros.-Por cierto, en el camino tope a Akaru.

-¿Enserio?-Respondió el chico y el rubio asintió. Sacó de su mochila una carta para dejarla sobre el pupitre del chico.

-¿Para mí?-Dijo Hiroshi y el chico asintió. La guardó en su mochila y observó la puerta.-Hyuuga, si ves a Yuriko…Te pido de favor que averigües que le pasa.

-Tranquilo, yo lo averiguo.-Dijo Hyuuga y salió del salón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bueno, por fin, 10 días después traigo actualización. Disculpen pero estoy tan distraída que la imaginación costo para que llegase a mi mente. Sé que dije que habría romance en este capítulo, pero les prometo que en el siguiente ya habrá amor. En fin, puede que no me vean mucho por aquí, ya que me quedare sin internet dentro de poco, pero me las arreglare. A continuación les dejo unas preguntitas:

*¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

*¿Cómo vieron las vidas de los chicos y chicas?

*¿Ser hermano mayor es difícil?

*¿Alguna parte les causo risa? (Vamos, sabemos que soy muy pésima para la comedia .-. )

*¿Habrá problemas más serios entre Jian y Kyoka?

*¿Qué les parece hasta ahora el curso del fic?

Sin más que decirles, me despido. ¡Matta ne!

Próximo capítulo: **Sentimientos de cristal**

Próxima actualización: **28 de agosto **


End file.
